<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shitty Glasses and Their Shit by paige_txt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056928">Shitty Glasses and Their Shit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paige_txt/pseuds/paige_txt'>paige_txt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Opposites Attract, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paige_txt/pseuds/paige_txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has accumulated lot of Hanji's work in his office from the day they met. Eventually, he gives it back to them with a little something extra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shitty Glasses and Their Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First they left the titan note sheet in his study after retiring for the night. Levi saw it out of the corner of his eye as he came out of the restroom after his shower. He puts squarely on his desk, and then grabs a manilla folder from out of one of its respective drawers. The label reads “Shitty Glasses Shit’. He tucks the file into the folder and slides the folder back into the desk. One of those days, it’ll make its way back to Hanji’s notes. Not today, he thinks and goes and gets his 3 hours worth of decent sleep for the night.<br/>
Next was Jaeger's tooth. The request for him to join the Survey Corps had successfully gone through, but not until Levi kicked the living shit out of him. Hanji had decided to keep his tooth in order to study it. He physically shuttered at the thought of them holding onto the tooth all day long and how it made its way into his office, but that was an easy fix. He wrapped the tooth up in a rag that he’s used several times before to clean the blood off of his blades and made his way to Hanji’s study. Upon arrival, he was greeted with Moblit frantically cleaning the desk around them as they lay there, head down into a pile of paperwork.<br/>
“Hey Moblit, Four-Eyes left this,” he looked down at the tooth with pure disgust in his eyes, “sample from Jaeger’s trial today in my office. Think you can give it a home?”<br/>
Moblit’s eyes widened in fear and panic, knowing that if anybody else had done that, their head would be brought back to their family and their death would be blamed on a titan, not a Captain of the Survey Corps. However, the fact that Hanji almost got out of everything that Levi would punish most for had begun to raise suspicion in how Levi really felt about his Section Commander. He sat there for a second, thinking over how Hanji was one of the only people to touch him, how they have dumb nicknames for each other, how he’s always looking out for their squad on missions, just all of these little things that had eventually piled up over the years.<br/>
“Uh, Captain? I have a… question.” Moblit anxiously spit out. His face was starting to heat up in panic that he could get scolded.<br/>
“What, Moblit? Spit it out.” Levi shoots back at him.<br/>
“You see, I’m a little, how do I put this, unsure of your relationship with my Section Commander. Are you two… uh, sorry-”<br/>
“What is it?”<br/>
“Are you and them just friends,” He pauses to take a breath, “Or is there, um, something else going on between the two of you?”<br/>
“Get your head out of the gutter, Moblit. We’re just acquaintances. Nothing more.” He responds in a commanding tone, causing Moblit to slightly jump back. Levi bids him goodnight and he makes his way back to his room for the night, ignoring the newfound realization of his feelings.<br/>
He’s been tossing and turning in his bed for the past 3 hours now, his insomnia no longer being the only thing keeping him up at night. He started thinking over his relationship with Hanji, and where it crossed over the line of being strictly platonic feelings for them and became romantic. Levi had never really been one for love, but he would have never taken the whole ‘opposites attract’ bullshit seriously. Yet here he is, Humanity’s (Neatest and) Strongest, falling head over heels for the messy, loud, and chaotic person known as Humanity’s Smartest.<br/>
His mind is racing through all of their memories together as if it were one of those old VHS tapes you find at your relative’s house. He reflects on how he would go out of his way to make sure Hanji was safe. He remembers how much of a bitch it was to capture that titan with them for the first time because nobody else was willing to. He’s still in awe at how accepting they were of him upon meeting him, despite the fact that he could kill them in that instant in so many ways. They’ve covered each other’s asses so many times, and he lets Hanji violate his moral standards for friends on a regular basis.<br/>
How is he just realizing that he’s in love with them?</p><p>The lost and found bin of Hanji’s shit left in Levi’s room has been slowly growing since Eren joined the Survey Corps. From pens to test tubes full of his blood to even one of Sawney’s toenails, everything and everything has been left in his room. Eventually all of the files dedicated to studying titans and how titan shifting works have outgrown the original manilla folder, expanding to a four part series of their work. Levi knew that eventually it had to all make its way back into their office. But he’ll be damned if that’s all they get back.<br/>
Levi spends the next 45 minutes working on a letter to try to explain his feelings to Hanji, knowing that if he ends up dying soon he won’t want to die with regrets. He left that hellish Underground in his past, he doesn’t need to die with some unresolved workplace crush. He rethinks and rethinks and rethinks his word choices until he’s able to present an acceptable letter to his,,, beloved? He still doesn’t know how to refer to Hanji as of right now, with this whole ‘love’ thing being incorporated into it. He proof reads his note one last time before sealing it in a letter and setting it on top of the pile.<br/>
His hands are sweating, his legs are starting to give out on him, and his heart feels like he just ran a marathon. He can’t believe he’s letting himself get worked up over some silly little crush on Hanji, yet here he is. Anxiously standing outside of their office, waiting to knock on the door. He can hear Moblit playing as Hanji's adult figure, preventing them from pounding back their 5th cup of coffee in the past two hours. Levi lets go of his nerves and loudly pounds on the door.<br/>
“HEY FOUR EYES! COME LET ME IN!” He projects through the door at the loudest volume possible.<br/>
“GIVE ME A MOMENT! I’M EXAMINING SAMPLES OF BEAN’S VOMIT!” They shout back at him. Without hesitation, he walks in uninvited and glares directly at them.<br/>
“I can’t believe this is what you spend your free time doing.” He tells them in a deadpan tone, eyes narrowing in on the vile of titan vomit they have in their right hand.<br/>
“All for the sake of science, midget man.” They shoot back at him. “So what you got there? Is it a rough draft for a novel or something?”<br/>
“It’s all of your shit that you’ve left in my office over the past 4 months, you idiot.”<br/>
“Thank you Levi!” Hanji picks up the letter at the top of the pile, examining it closely.<br/>
“I don’t remember writing this, what is-”<br/>
“It’s a little note I threw in there. As a treat.” He says with a knowing smirk that’s barely even noticeable.<br/>
Hanji abruptly clears their throat, just for them to read it in their head. As they get farther along with the text, their face and ears start to get more and more red and they start to get excessively jittery as they reach the final lines of his message.<br/>
“Oh.” They say in a quiet tone as they end the letter. Hanji looks up at Levi as if they plan on dissecting him, yet gently sets their hand over his own on the desk.<br/>
“Didn’t know this would be a mutual thing” Hanji mumbles under their breath, too embarrassed to say it at any louder of a volume. Levi’s whole body tenses at the statement, the fear in his body quickly morphing into a mixture of relief and shock.<br/>
“Did you just say.. It was a mutual feeling, Four Eyes?”<br/>
“Maybe.”<br/>
They take a moment to pause, every single emotion possible rushes through both of their bodies. Levi’s a deep shade of red, while Hanji is just shy of a can of red paint. Moblit still stands behind the two of them, watching their interaction go down like some crazed fanboy. He can’t believe he’s watching two of the biggest abnormalities in human history confess their feelings to each other.<br/>
“So, what are we supposed to do from here, Levi?” Hanji asks with a shit eating grin on their face. Hanji’s already made up 30 different ways in their head to ask Levi out, but gets cut off by Levi.<br/>
“Does this make us a.. Couple now? Is that what we’re supposed to do now?” He asks, with genuine confusion in his voice.<br/>
“I’d love to be your partner, Levi.” Hanji says in such a tone that nearly has Levi melting where he stands. They get out of their desk chair and plant a gentle kiss on Levi’s cheek. At this point, Levi realizes that he’s never quite been this happy in his life.<br/>
“Do you want to come with me to get tea from the mess hall, Shitty Glasses?” He says with a stupid grin on his face. Hanji takes his hand and they walk like that to the mess hall, then back up to Levi’s study.<br/>
Once finally in Levi’s study (with the door locked), they look at each other with the stupidest grins plastered on their faces.<br/>
“I didn’t think my stupid note would actually work.” He admitted, tucking a few loose strands out of his face. He looks at Hanji, only to see an abundance of smudges smeared over the lenses.<br/>
“Give me your glasses, they’re disgusting.” His face goes from grinning like a fool to mildly disappointed. He takes the glasses right off of their face, and wipes them off like they’ve got shit smeared on them. He leans up to go put them back on Hanji’s face. Hanji decides that instead of peacefully letting him put them back on their face, that they close the distance between their face and Levi’s. Levi’s body goes as stiff as a board, and Hanji has to help stabilize him as he almost falls over.<br/>
“You dork, don’t fall over on me!” They tell him, scrambling to get him back on his feet. “Didn’t mean to catch you by surprise there. Actually that's a lie. I totally wanted to catch you by surprise.”<br/>
“Can you do that again?” Levi quickly shoots back at them. The two of them exchange a small giggle (more like a glorified ‘heh’ from Levi) and Hanji pulls his face back to theirs to give him another kiss.<br/>
“Thank you, Levi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fanbase is lacking a whole lot of content for them and honestly that's a crime, they deserve better. Also I have nothing against people who ship Levi with Erwin I just am so tired of seeing those two everywhere</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>